my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD
This sound effect can be found on Lucasfilm Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It debuted in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984). Used In TV Shows * All Grown Up! * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Best Clowns in Town.") * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "E-I-E-I-O" during the song "Old McDonald Had a Farm" and 4 times in "Excellent Exercise!" during the song "The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance.") * Breadwinners * The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "Requiem for a Sammy.") * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Get Ready for School!", "The Police Cop-etition!" and "The Oyster Bunny!.") * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (Heard once in "Now I Know My One, Two, Threes!") * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (First used in "Nagged to Ed.") * Elmo's World (Heard in "Farms.") * The Fairly OddParents (Heard in "Inspection Detection".) * Handy Manny (Heard once in "Cock-a-Doodle Do.") * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny Meets the Porkness Monster") * Liberty's Kids (Heard twice in "United We Stand".) * Little Bear (Heard in "A Flu" and "A Family Portait" in a high pitch, "Little Bear's Mermaid" and "Little Bear Meets Duck" in a normal pitch.) * Milo Murphy's Law (Heard once in "Rooting for the Enemy.") * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * Phineas and Ferb * Rolie Polie Olie * The Simpsons * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Bye George!".) * Spliced (Heard once in "Two-Arms Joe".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard in "Star Comes to Earth".) * Super Why! (Heard once in "A Day with Farmer Fred.") * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teletubbies (Heard often in "Feeding the Chickens.") * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Tooth or Dare" and "Mr. Unlucky" in a high pitch, often in "A Tale of Tails" in a normal pitch.) * Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (heard once in "Phantom Train of Doom) Movies * Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods (2014) * Bad Boys II (2003) * Brave (2012) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) (high-pitched) * Heat (1995) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) * James and the Giant Peach (1996) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) (debut / high pitched) * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) (in a high pitch) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Heard once in a high pitch) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * The Wild Life (2016) * Willow (1988) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Shorts (1998) (Heard once in "Beach Ball Bonanza.") Commercials * Hills Ideal Balance Balanced Ingredients (2013) * Hill's Ideal Balance Dog Food: Slim & Healthy (2014) Videos *Elmo's World - Babies, Dogs & More! (2000) (Videos) Logos * Where's Lunch? (1996-2005) Promos * Noggin Feetface (Heard once in "Next: Gullah Gullah Island" and "Next: Maggie and the Ferocious Beast".) Trailers TV Spots YouTube Videos * C. Crashing Corn Boss (Heard twice) * Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) * Webkinz (Heard twice in "That Stardom Chicken") Other Media Anime Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas